glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26 - Friendship (CF)
Paralus had begged Clubbette to let him see his mother. Clubbette had refused, saying that there was no way she would let such a highly coveted prisoner of Ludwig’s go to the less-guarded parts of the Place of the Unruly. Paralus had countered, asking her to see if she could bring his mother up to him, Gamma and Mud. Clubbette had refused again, making Paralus furious at the light-blue Clubba. Why tell him that his mother, who had hadn’t seen in five years, was a few hundred feet away, and not facilitate a meeting? If she wasn’t surrounded by her allies, and a close ally of Ludwig’s, Paralus would’ve screamed at her right then and there. But he knew that if Clubbette was to have a change of heart, screaming at her would change nothing. So, he slept that night, fitfully, thinking of times where he, his father, his mother, Bubba and Mubba were together. The family had been fractured many years ago - it would never be whole again. But to see each member of his family slowly break away from him - Bubba in 2006, his father in 2016, his mother in 2017, Mubba in 2018... made him long for the times when they were united. To his surprise, Clubbette came back to their cell the following day. Paralus ignored her, an inexplicable feeling of betrayal taking over him. He noted grimly that he heard genuine hurt in Clubbette’s voice as she tried to talk to him - she shouldn’t have told him that she couldn’t take him to his mother if she thought that she could be a friend to him. His mind advised him that it was a horrible idea to make friends with Ludwig’s closest allies, anyway. Another fitful night of sleeping, with images of his youth in Gusty Gulch running through his mind. The surly Bubba, the pride of the family, loved by his teachers, expected to distinguish himself as one of the Clubbas whose names were entrenched in the history books. The lesser-known Mubba, a little lost in his elder brother’s shadow, but deathly loyal to his elder brother. His father and his mother, loving all three of them equally. Paralus felt the deep longing in his chest rumble louder than before. Clubbette didn’t come the day after that. Paralus felt a mix of emotions, but overlying that was the immense feeling of satisfaction. Good riddance. He would find his mother with the help of Tubba - Tubba would come for them, and Tubba wouldn’t let him down. A quick feeling of worry flashed through him - his mother would not take kindly to Tubba, having blamed him rightfully for years. The following night, Paralus could not even catch his fitful snatches of sleep. He tossed and turned, listening to Mud’s snores and Gamma’s snuffles. It had been weeks since Tubba had escaped - would he even come for them? Paralus shook off the negative thoughts. Of course Tubba would - nothing meant more to him than Gusty Gulch. The sound of soft footsteps made him instantly alert. Springing off his bed, he caught sight of Clubbette at the bars of their cell. Her eyes were soft, and she waved her hands as she saw he was awake, before putting a finger to her lips, coaxing him to be quiet. Paralus scanned the area, and aside from the silvery moonlight filtering in through the pitiful windows, nothing else accompanied Clubbette - not even the Hammer Brother that normally guarded their cell. With a click, the lock unlocked and the cell door swung open. The creaking sound did not appear to alert anyone, not even Mud and Gamma, who slept peacefully on. Clubbette waved her hands vigorously, beckoning Paralus out of the cell. When he had taken one tiny stride outside the cell, Clubbette whispered in his ear: “I couldn’t tell you that I intended to show you your mother,” Clubbette said quietly, “it would’ve blown my cover. The Hammer Brothers aren’t the most alert of groups, and they’ll leave if I order them, but someone’s going to tell Ludwig.” Guilt washed over Paralus. He had been so keen to believe the worst of Clubbette, that she was only willing to be his friend for her own means, that she would never show him his mother, despite her being in the same place. He didn’t want to risk speaking - he softened his eyes and nodded quickly, putting a slight smile on the mouth of Clubbette. She quickly grabbed the chains and threw them across Paralus’ wrists. Rather than reacting confusedly and aggressively, Paralus understood: it was so the others guards did not get suspicious. Quickly, quietly, she led him through the halls of the Place of the Unruly, nodding to the guards of other cells as she passed, pretending as if he was her prisoner. It was enough to avoid the searching glares of the various guards, and with most prisoners asleep, awkward looks were avoided. A quick transit up a few stone steps, and Paralus found himself underneath a starry sky, the full moon sparkling high above his head. But Paralus only had eyes for the Clubba who stood underneath the moon. His mother stood there, gaunt and thin from years of imprisonment, her red scales glinting dully, her amber eyes weary as they watched whoever ascended the stairs, but Paralus could care less. “Mother!” He exclaimed, a rush of joy seizing him, feeling the chains across his wrist be ripped away. He tore toward his mother, happiness surging through him. He was larger than her, towering a foot taller than her, so his mother had to reach up to embrace her arms around his neck. Paralus let his arms wrap around her as he felt himself get swept up, toward a time where things were much simpler. When he was young. “Paralus.” He heard his mother say in the soft, dainty voice he thought he’d never hear again. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Paralus was too happy to even say anything, remembering the moments he had with his family, before they had shattered, with the giant schism of the falling Clubba Kingdom slicing through them and their togetherness. Suddenly aware of Clubbette standing right behind them, Paralus took a step backwards, waving his hands toward Clubbette. “Mother, this is Clubbette. She organized this meeting,” he let Clubbette take a tentative step forward, under the searching amber gaze of his mother. “Of course I know her,” his mother snorted. “She came to my cell and said that you were in this forsaken place, and that she could show me you.” Her tone softened. “I thought she was as bad as Ludwig, considering she was one of the big factors in the dissolvement of the Clubba Kingdom. It looks like I was wrong.” “Right,” Paralus nodded, slapping himself for not guessing that. “How long have you been here?” He knew the answer - five years - but it seemed counter-intuitive for Ludwig to keep a Clubba imprisoned that long with no execution. “Five years,” his mother let out a gusty sigh. “Without a trial. I think the Koopas isolate the Clubbas they think will cause trouble, and don’t care what happens to them once they know they’re safely locked into this place.” Her amber gaze went up to the swath of stars above them. “That’s the first time I’ve seen the stars in five years. But enough about me - where’s Mubba?” Paralus winced. He hadn’t been expecting this question. “Um... Mubba left the house four years ago. I haven’t seen scale nor hair of him since. I don’t think he’s dead... though.” The last part wasn’t true - surely, Mubba, if he was somewhere out there, somewhere alive, he would’ve looked to seek his younger brother out again? His mother sighed. “Mubba was always independent. Come on, Paralus. Let’s get out of here.” She looked toward Clubbette, the light blue Clubba standing awkwardly beside Paralus. “She’s promised me that if you want to leave, she’ll find us a way out.” “No!” The vehemency of his reply shocked even Paralus, but his reasoning settled in soon after. “I have friends here. It would be disgusting if I just left them like that! No, mother, we should wait for Tubba to come for us.” He saw his mother start, and realized exactly what she thought of Tubba. “TUBBA?” She snarled, her red fists clenching. “I would rather die than be saved by that Clubba - the one that ripped my baby, my child, Bubba from me. Paralus, come on. We’re leaving.” She took a few paces toward Clubbette, her amber eyes fiery. “Well? Are you finding us a way out?” “No.” Paralus weaved in front of Clubbette, facing the furious yellow eyes of his mother. “Mother, I know what you think of Tubba. But I also know that he regrets it with every step he takes. If we want the Clubbas to go back together... Tubba’s our best bet. I’m willing to forgive him.” So that the cycle of vengeance doesn’t go on and on, until Clubbas become nothing more than rogues who are willing to kill to solve any problem. '' His mother took a step backwards, suddenly looking much older. “You were always different, Paralus.” A laugh rumbled in her throat. “Maybe that’s why we more creative with your name than ''Bubba and Mubba. It takes... a really strong Clubba to forgive. I’m proud of you.” Paralus felt his heart lighten at his mother’s praise. He turned his dark black eyes to the stars, wondering which one was Bubba. Determination hardened in his belly. “Tubba will come for us. I promise.”